In these days, an electronic device employs a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board which has flexibility. For example, in a liquid crystal display device 169 described in Patent Document 1, as illustrated in FIG. 15, an FPC board (circuit board) 101 is connected to a liquid crystal display panel 141.
In the liquid crystal display device 169, the FPC board 101 droops and bends to cover a side wall w3a of a built-in chassis cs (it is to be noted that the built-in chassis cs is a member for holding a light guide plate 154, a reflection sheet 155, a light emitting diode (LED) module mj, and optical sheets 156 to 158).    Patent Document 1: JP 2007-171459 A